wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mount Neverest
|Ustrój polityczny = Teokracja |Władca = Taran Zhu |Przynależność = Mnisi Shado-Pan |Wyznanie = Czcigodni Niebianie }}Mount Neverest - najwyższa góra w Pandarii, a zarazem w całym Azeroth. Znajduje się na terenie Szczytów Kun-Lai, na północy kontynentu, w centalnej części krainy, nieco na wschód od Klasztoru Shado-Pan. Jeden z najspokojniejszych oraz najbezpieczniejszych regionów w Pandarii i na całej planecie przez ponad 10 tysięcy lat pozostawał poza zasięgiem sił z Kalimdoru czy Wschodnich Królestw. Obecnie stanowi jeden z głównych punktów wycieczek turystycznych jak z Przymierza tak i z Hordy, czy z jeszcze innych frakcji na świecie. Najwyższym punktem jest Szczyt Neverest, gdzie stoi pomnik pandareńskiego mnicha Ren Yuna Ślepego. Historia Obszar ten był miejscem gdzie od tysięcy lat pandareńscy mnisi trenowali swoje sztuki walki, jeszcze w czasach Imperium Mogu. Doskonalili tam swoje zdolności w towarzystwie odgłosów przyrody. Gdy doszło do Rewolucji Pandareńskiej wówczas miejsce to, jak niemal całe Szczyty, były miejscem z którego rekrutowali się kolejni wojownicy zakonu zwanego Mnichami Shado-Pan. Kiedy w ramach Wojen Trolli Zandalarskich na Imperium Pandareńskie uderzyło Imperium Zandalaru Mount Neverest było miejscem pierwszych walk z wojskami trolli. Gdy nadeszła Wojna Starożytnych Imperium odcięło się od Imperium Kaldorei i całego świata. Mount Neverest było niemal wieżą, z której można było dostrzec walkę Nocnych Elfów z Płonącym Legionem. Cesarz Pandarii - Shaohao - poświęcił własne życie by stworzyć mgłę, jaka odizolowała obszar cesarstwa od świata. W ten sposób Legion nigdy nie dotarł do tych ziem. W trakcie Rozbicia Świata doszło do zniszczenia Studni Wieczności i rozbicia świata na cztery kontynenty. Przez następne 10 tysiącleci szczyt ten pozostawał świętym miejscem dla pandarenów oraz sprzymierzonych z nimi ras. Co roku przychodziły tutaj pielgrzymki ku czci wyzwolicieli oraz Czcigodnych Niebian, a nad wszystkimi czuwali mnisi, jacy byli opiekunami tego obszaru. Gdy mgły Pandarii opadły w wyniku Kataklizmu Przymierze i Horda odnalazły kontynent oraz jego mieszkańców. Kwestią czasu było, aż spotkają mnichów z Klasztoru Shado-Pan. Gdy dotarli do Szczytów Kun-Lai spotkali ich. Przybysze z dalekich krain byli wręcz oczarowani pięknem gór, a także imponującym szczytem, jaki okazał się być najwyższą górą na całym świecie. Wielu przybyłych poszukiwaczy przygód wyruszyło tam by nie tylko pozbyć się sha oraz wszelakich zagrożeń, ale również by zdobyć szczyt, co następnie należycie upamiętnili. Co ciekawe były nawet rywalizacje między tymi z Wichrogrodu, a tymi z Orgrimmaru. Często nawet przybierała formę przyjacielskiej rywalizacji, a czasami - otwartej walce między sobą. Charakterystyka Mount Neverest jest terenem skalistym, niemal całkowicie przykrytym śniegiem. Obszar ten porasta niewielka ilość wysokogórskich drzew i krzewów, lecz szczyt jest lodowaty i całkowicie pozbawiony roślinności. Pośród śniegów widać między innymi ślady kilku lokalnych stworzeń, przeważnie drapieżników jakie jednak omijają wędrowców jeżeli nie wejdą im w drogę lub jeżeli są przygotowani do takowych wypraw. Chociaż warunki pogodowe nie były lekkie to jednak przy słonecznej pogodzie pandareni wręcz całym tłumem się zbierali, by wyruszyć na szczyt w celach religijnych. Wierzono że góra jest miejscem, gdzie pandareni Kanga dostąpili oświecenia i gdzie nauczyli się swojego stylu walki, filozofii oraz harmonii z naturą. Taki stan rzeczy istniał w erach Setek Królów, Starożytnych, Długiego Czuwania, Siedmiu Królestw i Chaosu. W Epoce Śmiertelników, gdy śmierć Śmiercioskrzydłego zakończyła pod-erę zwaną Nową Erą, mgły Pandarii opadły, a Przymierze i Horda rozpoczęły jej kolonizację. Weszli oni w liczne sojusze z miejscową ludnością, niekiedy wciągając coraz więcej wiosek w swój odwieczny konflikt. Ten zaś dotarł również do Szczytów Kun-Lai, a zatem - do Mount Neverest. Góra ta, z racji pojawienia się masy sha w poprzednich latach, została porzucona przez pandarenów. Poszukiwacze przygód jednak zaoferowali swoją pomoc w pokonaniu pozostałości Starego Bóstwa jakim był Y'Shaarj i oczyścili górę. Wkrótce stała się ona celem wypraw nie tylko religijnych, lecz także turystycznych. Aby mieć pewność, że spokój zostanie na górze zachowany Mnisi Shado-Pan rozbudowali nawet bazę Obóz Neverest, zmieniając ją w ostatni punkt cywilizacji w drodze na szczyt góry. Ciekawostki *Mount Neverest jest oczywistym nawiązaniem do Mount Everest, zwana również Czomolungmą. Góra ta jest najwyższą górą na Ziemi, a jej szczyt stanowi najwyższe miejsce na planecie. Jej wysokość wynosi 8848 metry nad poziomem morza. Możliwe że Mount Neverest również leży na poziomie więcej niż 8000 m.n.p.m. *Dla wielu graczy nie lada gratką stało się wejście na szczyt Mount Neverest bez pomocy wierzchowca o własnych siłach. Filmy Things to do while bored on WoW esp 1 climbing mount Neverest-1||link= Kategoria:Pandaria Kategoria:Szczyty Kun-Lai Kategoria:Góry Kategoria:Szczyty